Sistem-ku
by disisYuA
Summary: (HunHan edisi Termokimia) Sehun hanya seonggok daging dengan jiwa. Sehun itu tampan dan keren. Sehun itu benci kimia. tapi semua itu berubah saat satu materi membuatnya bisa mendekati sang pujaan hati./"kau malah terlihat bodoh, Hun."/"seonbae, you are my system. you are the only one pusat perhatian thaat I see."/It's HunHan hanya kisah romansa klasik yang sering kalian temukan
1. prolog

**Prolog**

".. jadi sistem itu adalah segala sesuatu yang menjadi pusat perhatian." Guru Hong menerangkan materi di depan kelas dengan wajah seramnya lalu melanjutkannya. "sedangkan lingkungan adalah segala sesuatu di luar sistem yang dapat mempengaruhi sistem. Berikut kita bahas jenis-jenis sistem..."

Satu murid di kelas itu terlihat serius tapi juga terlihat tidak serius. Memang benar otaknya sekarang sedang mencerna tentang materi yang guru hong terangkan, tapi hal lain yang sedang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga membuat pikirannya menjadi tercampur aduk.

" _jika Luhan-_ seonbae _adalah sistemnya maka aku harus jadi lingkungannya"_ pikirannya tak bisa terfokus pada satu materi karena sang pujaan hati sedang memenuhi pikirannya. "ehe, he.. he.. he"

"Oh Sehun!"

Imejinnya buyar seketika saat guru Hong memanggilnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, meminta pertolongan kepada kawan sehidup sematinya dari jaman masih buaian dan (semoga) sampai liang lahat sambil memasang wajah andalannya di saat dia memohon sesuatu. Yang sebenarnya wajah itu sungguh menggelikan.

"Kai, _help me. Please_?"

Si kawan menggeleng ogah lalu berbisik. "suruh siapa tiba-tiba cengengesan, sudah tahu guru Hong takut kuntilanak."

Sehun berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Protes atas pernyataan Kai.

"sejak kapan aku tertawa seperti setan dengan paku dikepalanya itu?!"

Sehun makin memancing amarah guru Hong.

"keluar dari kelasku Oh Sehun!"

Gurunya temperamental. Oh Sehun hanya bisa menuruti, dari pada kena bogem di bokong seksinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _See u in first chapt_

 _a/n: yang pernah 2 sma atau lagi kelas 2 sma pasti tahu lah. ehe_

 _masih perlu banyak bimbingan buat tulis. jika berkenan boleh lah sarannya bos_

 _newbie banget kalo soal tulis menulis di ffn. kalo baca sih beda_

 _hope u enjoy the prolog_


	2. pujaan hatiku me-notice diriku

Namanya Oh Sehun, bisa di panggil Sehun, sebum(?) atau Hun-boy (itu panggilan sayang dari mamanya). Masih bocah kalau kata papa dan sahabat karibnya. Tapi terlihat seperti pahlawan keren dan tampan kalau kata mama dan fans fanatiknya. _Terimakasih wajah tampan dan tubuh seksi_ , begitu batin sehun berkata.

Ia baru saja naik ketingkat dua sekolah menengah atas empat bulan setengah yang lalu. Golongan darahnya O, lahir tanggal 12 bulan April, ukuran bajunya L. Bukan karena ia gendut, tapi karena pundaknya yang lebar. Saat ini tingginya 179 dan masih akan terus bertambah. Karena pubertas lelaki memang ajaib.

Pujaan hatinya sudah pasti si senior cantiknya yang _badass_ bernama Luhan. Iya, _badass._ Pujaan hatinya seorang preman sekolah. Yah mau bagaimana lagi 'kan, karena Sehun anak baik yang giat menabung, dan bukankah mereka cocok karena saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing? Manusia itu memang tak ada yang sempurna kalau tidak memiliki pasangan. Itu Sehun yang bilang

Oke, sudah cukup menceritakan tentang dirinya. Bukan karena malas, tapi untuk apa dilanjutkan, tidak ada faedahnya.

Saat ini sedang waktu istirahat. Seperti biasa, Sehun dan Kai pergi ke kantin. Sebenarnya Kai ingin apel ke kelas Kyungsoo, tapi Sehun sudah keburu menariknya kekantin. Tontonan rutinitas, katanya. Walau Kai misuh-misuh pun Sehun tetap 'masa bodoh' dan tetap menariknya, asal tujuannya tercapai Sehun tak peduli kalau harus membuat sahabatnya sekalipun menderita. Mari kita berdoa untuk kebaikan masa depan Kai (amiin).

"hah, untung saja. kita belum telat Kai."

Sehun berujar sambil menarik kursi disalah satu meja kantin. Kai masih sebal, jadi dia diam saja. Sedangkan Sehun setia menunggu sesuatu, Kai bangkit dari kursinya. "aku ingin pesan sesuatu. Kau?"

" _bubble tea_."

"rasa?"

"kopi. Luhan - _seonbae_ suka kopi."

"ck, terserah."

Kai jengah terhadap Sehun. Bisa-bisa kisah ini berubah menjadi kisah Kai yang prihatin pada sahabat gilanya ini.

BRAAK!

"ah~ akhirnya cinta datang juga." Sehun cengar-cengir.

Kai makin kesal. Telat sudah. Karena preman sekolah sudah datang, acara ingin jajannya Kai pun lenyap. Dengan loyo Kai kembali duduk di kursinya.

"tak jadi pesan?" Sehun bertanya dengan bodohnya.

"aku tidak ingin terkenal gara-gara jadi korban Luhan hari ini. Apa lagi kalau sampai diliputi oleh koran sekolah. _No tha_ —"

"KATAKAN! Siapa yang menaruh coklat di lokerku HAH?!"

Sehun langsung menopang dagu santai melihat Luhan yang datang kekantin dengan sebungkus coklat dengan pita merah muda di tangannya sambil marah-marah. Ia tersenyum menyebalkan, lalu berucap pelan.

"itu aku ngomong-ngomong." Hanya Kai yang mendengrnya.

 _Untung sayang,_ batin Kai. Jika tidak ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk men _tusbol_ bokong Sehun.

"TAK ADA YANG MENJAWAB?"

Luhan kembali teriak-teriak marah. Masalah sepele yang di besar-besarkan hanya karena sebatang coklat dengan pita merah muda pemberian Sehun.

Sehun dengan percaya dirinya berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah berseri. Kai yang melihatnya menatap horror. _Cari mati kau Hun_ , batin Kai.

Semua tatapan di sekitar kantin langsung tertuju pada Sehun. Beberapa membatin ' _mampus_ ' dan beberapa(fans Sehun) mendoakan yang terbaik baginya.

"siapa kamu?"

Luhan mendekat tergesah dengan kaki menghentak marah kearah meja Sehun. Kai menggeser kursinya menjauh tak ingin jadi korban. _Untuk urusan ini kita bukan kawan hun_ , batin Kai sambil menatap ngeri Sehun. Sehun sendiri tidak keberatan di datangi Luhan. Senang sekali malah.

" _secret admirer_ -mu selama ini."

Sehun memberi _eye-smile_ terbaiknya berusaha membuat Luhan tersipu. Tapi percuma, tak mempan.

"jadi selama ini itu kamu?"

Luhan bertanya kesal. Lucu sekali bukan, wajah marahnya. Sehun senang tak karuan.

"boneka jerapah?"

"ya, aku."

"permen jahe?"

"ya, itu juga."

"surat dengan kertas merah muda?"

"jika ada nickname ' _odult_ 'nya, ya. itu aku."

ctak!

perempatan imejiner di pelipis Luhan muncul cenat-cenut.

"kemari kau bocah." Perintah mutlak Luhan yang tanpa berat hati Sehun patuhi.

Sehun mendekat dua langkah. Jarak mereka sekarang hanya sejengkal. Tak kurang tak lebih pula. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Sehun terkejut. Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya kepada Sehun. Mungkin Sehun perlu makan sekitar satu ton gula atau lebih untuk mendapatkan sensasi manis seperti senyum Luhan.

"manis sekali.. he he he." Sehun tak tahu malu. malah terkekeh.

Sehun berharap cintanya dibalas sekarang juga. Sehun tak sabar. Lubang hidungnya kembang kempis.

"sialan." Masih dengan senyum manisnya Luhan mengumpat.

Sebelum Sehun sempat membalas umpatan Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh cinta, Luhan menarik celana bagian depan Sehun dan menyelipkan coklat batangan itu di sana.

"lain kali, mie samyang yang pedas dua kali lipat saja." Ucap preman cantik itu sambil menepuk-nepuk celana bagian depan Sehun. Untung anunya terhalangi oleh coklat batangan. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa anunya bangun.

"coklat yang rasanya manis seperti ini tidak cocok untuk diriku yang super _manly._ "

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Luhan pergi dari kantin begitu saja, meninggalkan suasana yang _super duper awkward._

Sehun tentu saja terbengong beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sadar kembali. Ia lirik coklat batangan berpita merah muda yang terselip di celananya, lalu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tajam seperti berkata "apa?!" dan kemudian warga kantin kembali kepada aktivitas masing-masing.

"huft.. ditolak lagi." Gumam Sehun lesu. Ia membalikan badan, menatap Kai yang masih duduk di meja kantin mereka berdua, lalu menghampirinya.

Kai menatap Sehun seolah-olah Sehun adalah makhluk teraneh yang perna ada di dunia ini. Sedangkan Sehun yang salah mengartikan tatapan Kai kemudian mengambil coklat batang yang masih terselip di celananya dan menyodorkan coklat itu ke arah kai. "mau?"

"bolehkah?"

"tentu. Ini"

"oke, eh tunggu.."

"ya?"

"sudah berapa hari kolormu itu digunakan?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, guna mencari jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya untuk kai.

"hmm.. tiga?"

"enyahlah sinting."

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian 'coklat pita merah muda' Luhan jadi semakin sering melihat Sehun. Anak itu mulai berani rupanya.

Tapi lumayan, Luhan jadi hemat uang jajan karena setiap ia kekantin pasti sudah ada meja yang dipenuhi oleh makanan, dengan Sehun yang duduk di sana sambil bertopang dagu menunggunya. Ukhh, Luhan merasa cemen jika ada Sehun. Bagaimana bisa anak seumuran dia memiliki bahu selebar itu?

Luhan iri? Iya.

Tentu saja ia iri. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki se- _manly_ Luhan tidak menginginkan tubuh jangkung nan atletis seperti Sehun. Apa lagi Luhan punya titel "Preman Sekolah yang _manly_ (re: manis girly)"

Sebenarnya Luhan sedikit tersentuh akan perhatian-perhatian yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun selalu sedia payung sebelum hujan. Sangat boyfrien material. Woahh.. belajar dari mana anak itu? Apakah ia punya banyak pacar dulunya sehingga ia banyak pengalaman?

Ahhhh... masa bodoh. Untuk apa Luhan pikirkan. Toh, selagi ada nikmati saja. Biarlah ia terkesan matre dan memanfaatkan. Itu salah Sehun yang memberinya ini itu.

* * *

a/n:

Hayohloh... :')

makasih buat yg udah ngasih review..

sukur responnya baik baik mua...

kok apdetnya lama?

iya soalnya saya malesan :") giliran ada ide aja sayanya lagi kga megang sesuatu. giliran udah pegang, cuma bisa bengong.

yah... seperti biasa saya masih baru dalam dunia tulis menulis

kritik dan saran yg membangun pasti di terima dengan lapang dada

once again.. thanks very much...

see u next chapt..

-salam super


End file.
